Conventional photoelectric smoke detectors use a single LED operating at a single narrow wavelength band to illuminate a volume commonly referred to as the smoke chamber. Typically, a single light detector is arranged so that light from the LED is detected only when it is scattered out of its direct path due to the presence of smoke or some other aerosol.